Pleasant Dreams
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Heero enrolls himself and the others into an Agricultural High School that is 90% girls. Duo also is having vivid nightmares. What will happen to the five teens and there new friends as the school year goes on?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Duo woke up to the sunlight peaking through the blinds landing peacefully on his eyes. He heard the birds chirping pleasantly outside. He rolled into a sitting position on his bed. Stretching and yawning loudly, he stood up and walked to the window. He pulled the blinds open to brighten up the room. He gasped at the sudden sight outside his window. The sky was a blood red, the trees were ablaze with red and blue flames. Birds fell dead from the sky and landed in a heap on the ground. Black clouds rolled across the blood red sky. A tree that was not ablaze stood in front of Duo's window. Hanging from a thick, horizontal branch was someone Duo never saw before. Her light brown, shoulder length hair waved slowly in the warm breeze. Her body slightly swayed. Her face was completely blurred, making it impossible to place a name to her. Blood dripped from her fingers and feet that dangled loosely. Duo screamed when he realized that the girl was disemboweled.  
Duo sat up straight screaming, covered in sweat. He looked around his room and than to the window. He quickly jumped out of bed and opened the blind. A full moon greeted him with a black sky. No dead birds, no blazing trees, and no hanging body. He sighed a sigh of relief. He sat on his bed deep in thought about the dream. _What the hell was that?_

A dream you idiot.

Shut up brain, I didn't ask you. But seriously, that was creepy. It seemed so real. And that girl! Who is she?

How would I know! Her face was blurred. 

"Like I said before brain, who asked you!" Duo said aloud.  
He shrugged after a minute went by. _Oh well. It's only a dream_. Duo yawned and stretched. _It isn't worth losing sleep over it. _He laid down and faced the window.

"Good night moon."   
Duo adjusted in his bed to get comfortable. _Wohoo, first day of school tomorrow. You sound so excited Duo. Shut up brain! I'm not, OK? Fine. _Duo closed his eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo was awoken by the sun glaring in his eyes. He rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep. He heard a soft knock on the door as he drifted back to sleep.  
"Duo?"  
The door slowly opened and Quatre walked into the room mumbling, "Why couldn't Heero do this?"  
Quatre attempted to over come the obstacles in his way and walk towards Duo's bed. He thought to himself, _How can this be considered a room! It looks like Duo let Deathscythe do the redecorating!_ He finally made it to Duo's bed were the young boy laid spread out and half asleep.  
"Duo?" Quatre shook the sleeping pilot.  
"Wazamatter?" Duo mumbled.  
"Time to get up and get ready for school."  
"No, go away. Let me sleep," Duo moaned, rolling over and throwing the covers over his head. He heard someone cocking a gun and than felt something press against the covers and his head.   
His eyes shot open when he heard Heero's voice, "Get up, Duo."  
Duo quickly jumped out of bed.   
"OK! I'm up! Don't shoot me, Heero!" Duo said, his hands raised.  
Heero put the gun down by his side. "Get dressed. The bus is picking us up at the top of the hill at 7:10."  
"What time is it now?"  
"6:45."  
"Fine."  
Heero and Quatre walked out of the room. Duo quickly turned to the open closet behind him.   
"Hmm... what should I wear today? Such a decision! This looks good."  
He put on a pair of new black jeans and a black Hawaiian type shirt. He then tampered with his braid. He took it out, carefully brushed it, and than rebraided it. He soon heard a shout from down the stairs from Trowa.  
"DUO! HURRY UP!"  
"Coming."  
He quickly ran down the stairs grabbing his black back pack.  
"Run Duo, the bus is coming," one of the pilots yelled from the hill.  
Duo ran up the hill just as the bus arrived. When he boarded the bus, he was out of breath. He saw a young girl just staring out a window. The bus started moving as he headed towards her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Mmm?" The girl turned her head to meet his gaze. She was startled to meet a pair of violet eyes staring into her hazel eyes. "Oh, hi!"  
"Hi, can I sit here?"  
"Sure," she said with a kind smile.  
"Thanks," Duo responded sitting down.  
"Your welcome," she said, turning her head to look out the window again.  
Duo stared at her. She looks familiar some how. _Hm... oh well. _He tried to think of  
something to say.  
"So, what's your name?"  
She turned to face him again, "Crystal Mattia, yours?"  
"Duo Maxwell."  
"Nice to meet ya. Your first year at the aggie?" Her brain sent her message,_ Of course it's his first year at the aggie, you idiot! Shut up, Brain. He's cute! Leave me alone. Maybe he won't notice my screw up. *Sighs* Whatever Crystal._  
"The wha-?"  
_Ah, few! He didn't catch me on that little mistake._ Her brain piped up, _No, you just confused him. Er, how did I do that?_ "Heehee. Is it your first year here at the high school?"  
"OH! Ya. You?"  
"Nope. Been here for two years, going on three. I'm a junior."  
"Oh, me too. So are my friends."  
"I see."  
"Question."  
"Ya?"  
"What's the school like?"  
"What? Didn't you go to all the special program thingys?"  
"Uh, no. We sorta just moved here and my friend Heero heard of this place and sent in our applications. I guess because we've handled a lot of mechanical-uh- equipment, that they decided to accept us at the last minute."  
"Oh. What type of equipment?"  
"Duo stuttered to explain and looked around nervously, "Well...uh..." He leaned in close to her ear, "Military."  
"Oh, that's cool."  
"Yeah," Duo said, sitting up straight. "Just don't tell everyone OK?"  
"You got my word."  
"Uh, another question."  
"Shoot."  
"What else is at an 'Agricultural School'?"  
Crystal chuckled, "You really don't know what your friend got you into, do you?"  
Duo blushed slightly and shrugged, "He did give me an option to look it up online but I figured it be to much work."  
"Oh, I see. Well, it really is a great place. We have three major departments: animal, plant, and mechanics. Your probably be in the mechanics. You drive tractors, weld, plant plants, and work with animals. We have reptiles, birds, rodents, cows, sheep, and horses. That's pretty much it."  
"Oh! Cool! What are we going to do today?"  
Crystal grins a mischief grin, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The school came into view. "Well, here it is. The school itself is on over 180 acres of land and there is about 200 acres down the street. It's isn't much."  
But Duo was fascinated. He stared at it as if he was a 5 year old child. Crystal chuckled._ I remember being that fascinated by this place._ She sighed and stared at it, _I still am._ She looked at the fountain as the bus pulled into the driveway. Kids were getting off of buses and being led in different directions. The bus slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Duo bounded off the bus and stared at the building in front of him. He read the sign above the double doors, Kemp Hall. He heard Crystal say bye to the bus driver and him replying.  
"So do you like it, Duo?" Crystal asked as she approached him.  
"From what I'm seeing, Yeah!"  
Crystal smiled, "That's good."   
Four other people joined the group around them. Crystal said hi but before they could respond a teacher walked over to them.  
"Any new students?"  
The five raised their hands.  
The teacher smiled, "Follow me. Crystal, you know where to go."  
"Yes, Mrs. Hall. Bye!" Crystal waved to the five and took off towards the cafeteria. Duo stared after her.  
"Don't worry, you'll be seeing her again." Duo blushed a bright red and the others slightly grinned. "Now come on, you get to listen to a long boring speech done by the school."  
The five teenagers were guided to the gym where others sat waiting, and slightly scared. The five teens found seats on the bleachers and sat down, waiting with the others. Waiting for the first day of school to begin.

+So? How did you guys like? I hope you guys liked it. The GW pilots are way out of character and yes, Miss Relena is going to be in here. Well don't be afraid to tell me what you really think of the story. Thanks for reading! ^.^+


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Crystal bounded into the cafeteria as happy as ever. She loved this school, even after the countless times she said she hated it. She had missed the school over the summer. She started searching the crowded cafe for a friend that she had only seen the weekend before. _Er! Where are you Kristine! _

*Singing* Where in the world is Kristine Moore!

Shut up, Brain.

*Pouts* Aw, but I was having fun!

I know, but I'm busy. You know it takes actual thought to try and find someone.

*Sighs* Yeah, yeah. Crystal finally spotted Kristine talking to Mere and Jade. "OH... Kristine!"  
Kristine turned and saw Crystal. "Hey Crystal!"  
Crystal skipped over to the three. "Hi guys! Guess what! New juniors! Five guys, all on my bus. Only three are really cute though!"  
"Crystal!" Kristine said.  
"Hold on Kristine, I'd like to hear about it!" Jade piped in.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Seriously though, what's their names?" Mere asked.  
"Well, I only talked to one of them. His name is Duo Maxwell."  
"Oh. I see!" Mere said.  
"Here-e, here-e! School court is now in session," Bill said as he stood on a table. Everyone laughed. "Now what we planned for today is this... we pull all the new students underwear over their heads and throw them in the pond."  
People chuckled. Crystal was prepared for the long work that they were going to do. They actually planned on making posters and plastering them all over the gym walls.  
"Seriously, we the people have decided to make posters for the new students. You can partner up together and work on it. If you would like to pick your person now, and put their names on the poster. Than we will establish the NCAHS Chorus. OK? OK! Now lets get to work!"  
"Kristine, would you like to be my partner?" Crystal asked.  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo sat there as bored as ever. His head rested on his hand that was resting on his knee. The speaker's speech went into one ear and out the other. He stared absent mindedly across the gym. _Bored, bored, bored. So very bored._ He yawned and looked around. Quatre sat on his left and Heero sat on his right. Wufei and Trowa sat in front of him. He sighed and leaned on the other arm. His eyes got heavy and he struggled to keep them open. He finally gave up the battle with his eyelids and let them close. He drifted into a what seemed like a calm sleep.  
Duo ran through a beautiful green field as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped and looked at the peaceful surroundings around him. He smiled. Two horses grazed peacefully twenty feet in front of him. He looked up to the sky, his face facing the sun. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He noticed a light change through his eyelids and when he opened his eyes he gasped in horror. The sky had turned from bright blue to blood red. Black clouds rolled angrily through the sky. The two horses shrieked as fire balls fell from the sky. The trees were ablaze with blue and red flames. He looked at the only tree not ablaze. The tree ten feet to the left of him. It was a huge oak tree. Hanging from the largest branch was the girl. She was just as the previous dream except the face was a little different. Hazel eyes stared at Duo, pleading for help. Her mouth opened and voice escaped it, "Duo..."  
Duo stared wide eyed and scared stiff. The voice sounded so familiar.  
"Duo... DUO!"  
Duo jumped awake, gasping for air. Heero was holding onto Duo's nose, cutting off oxygen. Quatre stared at Duo with concern. Duo glared at Heero as Heero let his nose go.  
"Are you OK, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
"Huh?" Duo responded as he looked over to Quatre. Duo could see Quatre was worried about him. He looked around and noticed people gawking at him, laughing and pointing their fingers at him. _What was I doing?_ He looked back at Quatre.  
"Are you OK? You were twitching in your sleep and you kept mumbling something. I couldn't here you."  
Duo felt his face redden. _I did that? _Duo leaned forward, closed his eyes and ran his hands over his hair.  
"I'm fine, Quatre."  
"Are you sure?"  
He brought his head up and looked at Quatre again. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
"OK."  
"...And now I'll hand you over to Christina Cowern, president of the FFA. She will explain to you the FFA."  
Duo mumbled, "Oh no, not another boring lecture." He sighed and leaned on his hand, "Better get ready to go back to sleep." He yawned and let the speech go in one ear and out the other.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the cafe, Crystal was concentrating on writing the name that she had picked. Kristine wanted to pick a kid named Quatre Winner but Kristin beat her to it. So, Kristine was still up there trying to decide on someone.  
"DAH!!!" She screamed out.  
"What?" Kristine said as she returned with the name of the student she was going to mentor.  
"I messed up!" Crystal pretended to break down and cry on the floor, covering the poster.  
"Good thing I haven't started the border yet."  
"Shut up! Your not helping!" She said, looking up and glaring at Kristine.  
"Flip it over."  
"I've already have. I keep messing up Duo's name."  
"Let me see it."  
"OK, but your gonna hate it."  
Kristine took it and looked at both sides. "They both look fine, Crystal!"  
"No they don't."  
Kristine sighed, "Well if I were you, I'd use this one. It's the neatest out of the two."  
Crystal stared at it, "OK."  
Kristine handed Crystal the poster. "Oh and after your done with yours, will you write mine?"  
"Sure, who do you got?"  
"Well, some girl named Kimberly Alpert."  
"What?!"  
"Something wrong?"  
"Do you know where she is from?"  
"No, it didn't say. Why?"  
"Because I know someone with that name. She lives in Braintree. She is one of my only friend in Braintree."  
"Oh, I see."  
Bill stood on a table, "How's it coming guys?"  
A series of 'goods' and 'greats' traveled across the room.  
"That's good. I need a few people for the NCAHS Chorus. If your interested, stand over there." He pointed to the back room.  
Crystal and Kristine ran to the back of the room to join Jade and Mere. There was about 20 people up there. Bill walked over.  
"OK. Crystal, Kristine, Mere, and Jade, stand over here." Crystal and the rest walked over to where they were comanded to go. They didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting. They found it unimportant. Bill came back over. "OK. This is what you are gonna do. Mere's group is 'Good', Kristin's group is 'Morning', Jess's group is 'Norfolk', and Michelle's group is 'Aggie'. Now when I point to you I want you to scream out your group's name. OK? Let's start!"  
He points to Mere and her group yelled, "GOOD!"  
He pointed to Kristin's and they yelled, "MORNING!"  
He pointed to Jess's and they yelled, "NORFOLK!"  
He pointed to Michelle's group that yelled, "AGGIEEEEEEE!"  
Bill was surprised that they didn't have to practice long. The groups knew exactly what they were doing. "GREAT! Now, finish up the posters. The FFA are taking the students around campus. We will be able to invade the gym when they leave."  
Crystal went back to work on the poster. She finished the names and filled in extra space with little designs and let Kristine do the border. The teens quickly, yet carefully finished the posters.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Duo nearly feel asleep again, but was punched hard in the shoulder by Heero.  
"Ah! What the hell was that for, Heero?!"  
"You were falling asleep again and this time you were leaning on me. It didn't look all that great. Plus, we are getting ready to leave the gym and look at the school."  
"Sorry Heero. OH! We finally get to look at the school?"  
"Yes."  
"Wohoo!! And than what?"  
Quatre spoke up, "Then we are coming back here to meet with peer mentors."  
"Peer mentors?"  
Wufei turned around and glared at Duo, "If you were listening instead of snoring, maybe you would understand what we are talking about and maybe you would stop asking questions!"  
"Eep. Sorry Wufei."  
They heard Christina pipe up, "OK, we are heading out know, will this half come over here and the other half go over to where that Sue is waving her hands. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei got up and walked over to Christina. Christina started talking again, " We are going to go the Plant Sciene Building first. The other group is going to the Animal Science Building. Now follow me!"  
They walked out and headed across the soccer field towards a big green building. Duo looked behind him. He saw the other group heading towards a red building. He looked back in front of him. _Wow. We're walking. Well it's better than sitting in that stuffy gym. This, so far, has been an interesting, but boring day._  
  
* * *  
Crystal skipped towards the gym with an excited grin on her face. She loved doing stuff like this. She stopped and turned around, well actually twirled around to face her friend who was walking slowly to the gym.   
"Hurry up, Kristine!"  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I want to hurry!"  
Crystal sighed. "Come on!! We gotta get in there so we got a good spot for the poster!"  
Kristine stopped. "Hows this for speed?" She smiled and laughed at Crystal's response.  
"KRISTINE!!!" She ran directly at Kristine.  
"AH!" Kristine jumped out of the way. Crystal walked over to Kristine, laughing. "That wasn't nice, Crystal."  
Crystal shrugged, "I know. Can I have the poster?"  
"No."  
"Please?!"  
"NO!"  
"I want the poster!"  
"Your not going to get it!"  
"GIVE ME THE POSTER!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NEVER!"  
"NOW!"  
"Fine," Kristine gave in. She knew she wasn't going to win. Crystal took the poster and gleefully bounded towards the gym. She ran up the stairs and disappeared through the double doors into the gym. When Kristine arrived next to her, Crystal was admiring their work.  
"It looks great. Good job, Kristine."  
"Why are you congratulating me? I only did the border!"  
"Exactly! And a poster is nothing with out a border no matter how good everything else looks."  
"OK."  
The poster background itself was a dark navy blue. Two names, 'Duo Maxwell' and 'Kimberly Alpert', were neatly written in caligraphy in gold pen. There were cute little designs such as roses, stars and moons drawn in silver and gold to fill in space. The border were blue and yellow streamers tapped on and gentle hanging losely down on the sides.  
"I can't wait til they come in!"  
"Hey Crystal!"  
Crystal looked up from the poster, "Who said my name?"  
"I DID!"  
"JESS!"  
"Hey Jess!" Kristine said.  
"Hey Kristine. How've you guys been?"  
"Pretty good! Just getting to mentor some kids. You?"  
"Same. You guys got freshmen?"  
"Nope!" Kristine said.  
"Juniors!" Crystal piped up.  
"Me too," Jess said. "I have a kid named Heero Yuy. Sounds Japanese. I wonder if he's cute!"  
"Jess!" Kristine said.  
"What!? I'm telling the truth!"  
Crystal laughed at the two. She was about to say something but a noisy bunch of new students started walking in and sitting down on the bleachers.   
"There's Sue's group. Christina's group should be coming in shortly."   
Kristine nodded her head in agreement. It was only a minute later that Christina's group came in and settled down. Bill stood in front of them. The volley ball nets were up, dividing up the new students from the peer mentors. The crowd became quiet as Bill rose his hands.  
"Welcome to the Norfolk Aggie. My name is Bill Cannon. Since our normal chorus could not make it today, we have formed a temporary chorus."   
He turned to face the peer mentors. "Will the chorus please come to the front."  
About 15 to 20 kids got up and head towards him. Duo was searching the crowds for a familiar face, or the only familiar face he knew. He saw her. She was standing in the first group next to another girl, well actually, next to three other girls. He stared excitedly. _I hope this is better than those lectures!_ Bill turned to the crowd again.  
"Here is the NCAHS Chorus with a good morning cheer to all of you!" He turned back to the groups. "Ready?" He asked.  
"READY!" They screamed back.  
"OK!" And with that he pointed to Crystal's group. They yelled out, "GOOD!" Bill pointed to the next group and they yelled out "MORNING!" He pointed to the next group, "NORFOLK!" He finally reached the last group. "AGGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
This was randomly repeated. Forwards, backwards, mixed, fast and slow. Finally it ended. Heero just looked at Duo with a face that looked as if he was saying, "DEAR GOD! YOUR MULTIPLYING!" Duo laughed at his dear friend's face. Heero quickly gave Duo his death glare and turned his attention back on Bill. The groups had bowed and had started heading back to their spots on the other side of the nets. Duo watched Crystal bound with so much energy it made him think. _She has almost as much energy as I do!_

Oh no, not two of you?   
Shut up Brain!

No.

Yes!

No!

YES!

NOOO!

YES!

Bill started to speak again.  
"OK, the people behind me are peer mentors. Each mentor or a pair of mentors has a poster with one of your names on it. When you find your name, you found your peer mentor. You are going to be put in the hands of these fine students and we trust them. You will meet with them once again, later in the school year. when I tell you to you may get up and try and find your name." He turned around to see if the peer mentors were ready. They were. He turned back to the new students. "Go ahead," he said and the crowd down poured from the bleachers.  
"Looks like a title wave!" Crystal exclaimed.  
"We're all gonna die!" Jess and Kristine screamed. The three broke down in laughter.  
Quatre found his name. Luckily the girl was paired up with some one and that person picked Trowa. _At least I'm not alone._ He thought as Trowa and him started talking to the girls. Wufei was lefted by himself with a interesting young girl.

The girl bounded up to him, "You must be Wufei! My name is Tina..." The girl started talking endlessly. Wufei glared at Heero. _I'm going to kill you, Yuy!_ Heero grinned and turned away, continuing to walk with Duo.  
"HEY DUO! Over here!" Duo saw Crystal waving her hands.  
"Hey Crystal." Heero walked up beside him, not bothering to look around and read any of the posters. Duo looked at him. "This is my good friend Heero Yuy. He got us into this school!" Duo grinned.  
"So your Heero!" Jess exclaimed. He turned and stared at her. She wimpered. "Er... well, um... you see, I'm your peer mentor! Jessica Tennant!"   
She tried to say excitedly and extended her hand. He took it and shook it. _God he is cute! I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Why is he glaring at me like that? Well, he is gonna be one interesting character! _Duo looked at Heero and noticed something actually sparkle in his eyes. _Eh! What's up with Heero! Why is he staring at Jess like that? Oh my god! Has it finally happened? Has Heero fallen in love!? _As if Heero could read Duo mind he glared at him with his 'death glare'.  
"So, what are we going to do?" Duo asked, trying to start a conversation.  
"Well, we got to wait for one more person. Kristine's student hasn't shown up yet."  
"Oh."  
A girl walked towards the group. Crystal blinked as she recognized the young girl. "KIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?"  
Kim started to chuckle, "I got accepted in! I'm going to school here now!"  
"COOL!" Crystal ran and hugged Kim. They were best friends from Braintree. They released themselves from the hug and started talking again.   
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
"How come I didn't see you on the bus?"  
"My dad drove me in."  
"Oh, this is so cool!"  
The three peer mentors took their students out to the pond to talk. There wasn't much left of school so they waited for the bell to ring. They wanted to be the first ones on the bus home. Heero talked to Jess more than Duo ever saw the boy talk. He stared in shock as Heero laughed at something Jess said. _Heero? Laughing? Eh! Something is seriously wrong with him!_ The buses were lining up and soon the bell wrung.  
"Well, talk to you tomorrow Jess!" Crystal yelled as Jess got up.  
"Yup! Bye guys!" She waved.  
"Bye!" Everyone chorused in.  
"Bye Jess," Heero said. Duo stared in shock again. Heero looked at him.   
"What are you staring at, baka!"  
"Er... nothing Heero!"  
"Bye Kristine!"  
"Bye Crystal! Bye Kim! Bye guys!" She yelled as she walked off.  
"Bye!" Was all you heard from the tiny group.  
"Well, we probably should head to our bus," Crystal said and she lead the way. They climbed onto the bus and three sat down.  
"Hey George!"  
"Hi Crystal. How was your day?"  
"Tiring, yours?"  
"Fine."  
"That's good. Well I'm going to go sit down. Talk to ya later, George!"  
"OK Crystal."   
Crystal sat down next to Kim and started talking about anything and everything. She saw a cute boy with blonde hair go by the bus. "Oh! He's cute!" She pointed out to Kim. She soon heard Duo screaming out the window.  
"Hey Quatre! Trowa! Over here!"  
The blonde boy and another boy that was slightly taller than the blonde came on the bus. They sat in the seat in front of Duo and Heero. Crystal tried not to stare. Soon another boy came on the bus. He looked chinese. He sat in the seat across from Duo and Heero. The bus started moving as the final bell rang. Crystal drifted into her own world.  
"Hey Crystal!" Crystal was jolted back into reality. Duo was calling her name.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you to meet my other friends. This is Quatre," he pointed to the blonde boy. Quatre waved.  
"This is Trowa," he pointed to the brown haired boy that was sitting next to Quatre. Trowa smiled at her.  
"And that is Wufei, who is behind you."  
Wufei had dark hair and dark eyes. He made a slight nod in Crystal's direction.  
"Guys, this is Crystal and that is Kim."  
Kim waved sheepishly to the guys. Crystal merely said hi. The conversation stopped there. Duo talked to the other guys about his day and they shared their stories. Kim and Crystal put on their CD players. The guys stop came up.  
"BYE CRYSTAL!" Duo screamed, scaring Crystal.  
"Bye Duo." _He's gonna be annoying!_ She thought. "Bye guys," she said as the guys got off. Crystal's stop was next. She packed up her things and got ready to get off.  
"See you tomorrow Kim!"  
"All righty!"  
Crystal got off the bus and crossed the street. She started her long journey home.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The five pilots entered the house and headed for the living room. Heero sat down on the couch. He had an expresion of deep thought on his face. Duo sat on the floor across from Heero. He was a little worried about his friend. He had been acting weird ever since they got on the bus. Quatre sat in the chair by the door. Wufei sat next to Heero and Trowa sat on a stool by the TV. Heero looked at everyone.  
"Well... that was interesting."  
The others nodded. They just sat there in silence for twenty minutes. The phone wrang and Quatre went to get it. Trowa got up and headed for his room. Duo noticed the loud grumble in his stomach and got up. He headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn't feel like staring at Heero in deep thought, espicially if his stomach wanted food. He quickly grabbed the materials to make a ham and cheese sandwich. He placed two pieces of ham and two pieces of cheese on the wheat bread. His mouth began to water as he completed the sandwich, lifting it and bringing it towards his mouth. He was about to sink his teeth into the sandwich when he heard Quatre talk from the kitchen door.  
"Well, I guess you don't want pizza. Huh Duo?"  
"What? Pizza?" He looked at the sandwich in his hand and smiled back at Quatre. "I can always save this for a midnight snack!"  
Quatre smiled, "That's what I thought. I already ordered the food, and yes, I made sure I ordered your order."  
Duo sighed with relief. Only Quatre would remember to do that. And even if one of the others remembered they wouldn't care. Leaving it out would mean less money to pay.  
Duo decided to go upstairs and go on-line.  
"Hey Quatre."  
"What?" Quatre replied, walking to the counter with the milk to pour into a glass.  
"Call me down when the pizza gets here OK? I'm going on-line."  
"OK."  
"Thanks."  
With that he left the room heading for the stairs. He ran up stairs and into his room. He closed the door and walked over the stuff on his floor to the far side of the room were his computer sat. He sat down in the comfy computer chair and looked over his masterpiece. He turned it on and watched as it loaded quickly. _Ah! My wonderful creation! Four times better than the computers they are producing for the public._ He clicked the AOL icon and waited for it to load. He and Crystal had swapped screen names. Crystal had said she was going to be on-line. He logged on and listened to the computer as it connected to AOL. It connected successfully and soon all the windows were popping up. The 'Welcome' box popped up reading, 'Welcome, Shinigami002!' A voice blasted from the speakers, "Welcome! You've got mail!"  
"DAH!" Duo fell back in his chair. He must of forgotten to turn down the speakers last night. He didn't have time to recover and turn them down when a loud bring sounded as someone instant messaged him.  
/Sunfire72585: Hi!/  
/Shinigami002: Hi, Crystal?/  
/Sunfire72585: Yup/  
/Shinigami002: What's up?/  
/Sunfire72585: Eh, not to much. Just talking to one of my friends./  
/Shinigami002: Who?/  
/Sunfire72585: You don't know her, her name is Nicole. You'll meet her on the bus tomorrow./  
/Shinigami002: Oh./  
Duo loaded up a chat room and sent it to Crystal.  
/Shinigami002: Tell Nicole to come in./  
/Sunfire72585: OK./  
Soon there were three screen names on in the chat room.  
/Sunfire72585: Nicole, say hi to Duo./  
/Mushu1486: Hi Duo!/  
/Shinigami002: Hi!/  
/Mushu1486: Crystal, were'd you meet him? Picking up guys online again, are you?/  
/Sunfire72585: NO!/  
/Shinigami002: LOL/  
/Sunfire72585: In fact, I met him at school. He is a new junior. He is on our bus so your gonna meet him tomorrow./  
/Mushu1486: Oh./  
/Shinigami002: How are you, Nicole?/  
/Mushu1486: Fine, you?/  
/Shinigami002: Fine./  
/Mushu1486: Oh, sorry to have to cut this short but I got to go. Bye Duo. Bye Crystal!/  
/Sunfire72585: Bye Nicole! See ya tomorrow!/  
/Mushu1486: Yup. Bye./  
/Shinigami002: Bye Nicole, nice talking to you!/  
/Mushu1486: Bye, same to you! See you later guys!/  
Nicole's screen name disappeared as she signed off.  
/Sunfire72585: I got to go too, Duo. I'll talk to you later, OK?/  
/Shinigami002: OK./  
/Sunfire72585: Bye!/  
/Shinigami002: Bye/  
Crystal signed off and Duo started checking his mail and other stuff online. He didn't realize someone had entered the room until that person screamed out in pain.  
"OW! Damn it, Duo! Don't you ever clean your room?" Trowa screamed as he stepped on something sharp. He had now realized why he usually kept his sneakers on.  
Duo turned in his chair and smiled, "I could but than you guys could sneak in here and scare me. We wouldn't want that now would we?"  
Trowa grumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that Trowa?"  
"Nothing," he snapped. "Come on. The pizza arrived five minutes a go."  
"Wohoo!! FOOD!"  
Duo bounded past Trowa. Trowa just stared in amazement that the braided idiot didn't even get hurt as he carelessly exited the room. He shrugged and carefully made his way to the door. He made it safely out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Duo had his order and was eatting it peacefully in front of the TV. Quatre had two pieces of pizza on a plate and was making his way into the living room. Heero was eatting in the kitchen and Wufei was carring a small box upstairs to his room. Trowa grabbed a piece of pizza and started to enjoy it.  
  
* * *  
  
Night came quickly to the five teens. They went to bed at around 9 to wake up early the next morning. Duo sat at his computer looking up the school's web site. He was checking out some of the sports that the school had. The only guy sports were soccer, cross country, basketball and baseball. _Hmm... what would I enjoy playing?_ Duo thought to himself. He examined the fall sports. There were two but only one caught his eye. _Soccer sounds good. I think Heero would like it too. _He wrote down a note to tell Heero. He looked back at the screen and a thought crossed his mind. _I vaguely remember Quatre muttering something about soccer one day. Maybe he would like to play. _He added to the note to ask Quatre.  
"Wufei would never play soccer," Duo muttered to himself. "Hm... maybe he would like cross country."  
Again Duo added to the note. He continued until the page was full of little sentences to ask the other four. In the end he decided that Quatre may like soccer, Trowa would enjoy baseball since he had a great pitching arm, Heero would like soccer and basketball, and Wufei would like cross country. He, himself, was planning on joining soccer, basketball, and baseball. He stretched and looked at the time on the computer. 10:56.  
"Well, i guess I should head to bed now."  
He shut down the computer and got out of the chair. He flopped down on to his bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
The horse trotted smoothly across the open path through the woods. Duo sat to the trot with out any difficulty or pain. The horse was a beautiful strawberry roan appaloosa. Her strawberry mane and tail flowed back as she moved quickly. The two emerged into a brilliantly green open field. Duo nudged the horse to pick up speed to go into a canter across the field. The sun was shining brightly with barely a cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping peacefully and there was a gentle breeze slightly moving the trees.  
Neither horse or rider saw the ditch. It was covered in long grass that made it look level. The horse stepped and gave a shriek as its leg snapped. The horse fell forward and Duo was thrown off. He flew through the air and landed painfully a couple feet away. He slowly lifted himself, his arms shaking as if he weighed a ton. His vision blurred as he looked up. The horse layed in the ditch moaning in agonizing pain. He closed his eyes to try and clear his vision. When he opened them again he gasped at the horrible sight.  
The sky was once a again a blood red, with black storm clouds swirling quickly and insanely in the sky. Fire balls fell from the sky, setting the field on fire. Wave apon wave of flames roared over the field, engulfing trees, bushes and the grass. The horse gave a terrified shriek as the fire engulfed her. She tried getting up, but her right front leg could not support her weight. Duo watched in horror as the horse slowly died in front of him. Than he noticed he was surrounded by fire. He stared as it came closer. Sweat pouring down his face thinking, this is it. This is how my life will end. He closed his eyes, breathing heavy, waiting for the fire to engulf him too, but it never came. He opened his eyes and realized that the fire had stopped a foot away from him on every side. He stared in disbelief. _How in the world?_  
"Duo...," said a voice that seemed to carry in the wind.  
"Huh?"  
Duo looked around. Turning carefully, limping every time he stepped on his left leg. He strained to see through the smoke, trying to see anything that my indicate where the voice came from. Than he saw it. A giant oak tree with the girl hanging from one of the branches again. Her head rose slowly and what were hazel eyes were now flaming red. They stared at Duo as if trying to burn a hole through him. He started to shiver uncontrollably. His left leg buckled underneath his weight and he fell to the ground. A cold chilling laughter filled his mind as his vision faded.  
Duo jumped awake and started fighting his blankets. When he realized where he was, he calmed down. He was soaked in sweat and shaking. _What? Am I sick or something?_ He sighed and layed back down on the pillow, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Duo found himself violently woken the next morning. Wufei had come in to wake him up by flipping the mattress and sending Duo to the floor.  
"What the --!"  
"Get up, Maxwell. We aren't going to be late this time," Wufei said.  
"Eh? What time is it, Wufei?"  
"It is 5:30."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Now get ready," Wufei said walking out the door. He paused right before exiting the room. "Oh, and don't get back into bed," he said as Duo was climbing back into the bed. "Unless you want to find that precious braid of yours  
lying next to you not attached to your head."  
With that, Wufei left the room and headed down stairs. Duo grabbed his braid protectively.  
"Dare threaten my braid!" He yelled, "You touch it and I'll kill you! You hear me? I'll kill you!"  
Duo stopped screaming after Wufei and started getting ready for school, grumbling curses of all sorts. He grabbed some clothes and slowly changed. He looked at the clock, '6:07'. He sat down and sighed, _It's too early in the morning. Why did I agree to go to this blasted school?_ He yawned and leaned back in the computer chair. _Well, Wufei said the bed, he never even mentioned the chair. _Duo closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
"MAXWELL!"  
"NANI?!"  
Duo jumped out of the chair but was quickly yanked back down.  
"Ow! Let go Wufei!"  
"I told you not to fall back to sleep," Wufei said, holding his sword and getting ready to cut off Duo's braid.  
"You said the bed! You never even mentioned the chair! Now, let go!"   
Duo waved his hands madly and his eyes watered from the tight grip Wufei had on his braid.  
"Er... fine, but next time you aren't going to be to talk your way out of it," Wufei said, roughly letting go of Duo's braid.  
Duo snatched it out of Wufei's hand and glared at him.  
"Duo! Wufei! It's 7:08. Come on!" Trowa called up to them.  
"Aw, man! We are gonna be late again. Thanks a lot Wufei."  
Duo ran out of the room before Wufei could react to what Duo said. He ran downstairs, grabbed his stuff and ran outside right into Quatre. Both ended up on the ground.  
"Ouch. Thanks, Duo. I always wanted to end up on the ground in the morning."  
"No problem, Quatre," Duo joked. He got up and helped Quatre up. "Sorry, Quatre. I really didn't see you."  
"A little eager to get to school, Duo?"  
"Eh, a little. It's a great place. Plus, the school is mostly girls! Why would I not be happy? I mean, aren't you?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"I should hook you guys up with some girls."  
"Quatre rolled his eyes as the walked up the road to the bus stop. "You don't know anyone, Duo. How can you hook us up?"  
"Simple! I get to know the girls. I already got someone planned for you."  
"Nani!?" Quatre stopped and stared at Duo in disbelief. "Are you serious, Duo?"  
"Of coarse, Quatre!" Duo grinned at him. "Now come on the bus is coming."  
"Who is it though?"  
"You'll find out, Quatre, my friend. I don't even know if she is free or not."  
"Oh," Quatre sounded disappointed.  
The other three were waiting at the bus stop as Duo and Quatre arrived. The bus showed up over the hill and slowed down. The lights flicked on and the bus stopped in front of the five teens. Duo got on first followed by Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Heero. Duo noticed Crystal was already sitting with some one. He couldn't find Kim anywhere so he sat down next to a young boy who was in the seat in front of Crystal. The young boy was asleep and had on an 'aggie' baseball cap. The kid shot awake as Duo sat down.  
"Sorry kid."  
"Er..."  
The kid put his head against the seat in front of him and fell back asleep. Duo looked at the kid strangely. He was than aware that three people were laughing at him. He looked at behind him and found Crystal, the girl next to her and the girl across from them, laughing. Duo stared at them with confusion.  
"Hey, Duo. You just met my little brother, Nick," Crystal said pointing to the boy next to him.  
"Oh," Duo said looking at the other two girls laughing.  
"OH! This is Lindsey," Crystal pointed to the girl next to her. "And that's Nicole!" She pointed to the other girl.  
"HI!" Lindsey said very energetically.  
"Hi!" Duo said back. He turned to Nicole, "So your Nicole! I'm Duo! We talked on-line!"  
"Oh yeah! Hi!"  
"I'll introduce you to the guys later. They don't like being bothered in the morning sometimes."  
"I see," Nicole said.  
Quatre was in the seat before Nicole. He turned around and faced her, "I'm not cranky in the morning." He held out his hand, "Mine name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
"Hi," Nicole said, shaking his hand.  
"Hi!" Lindsey waved.  
"Hey Quatre. How are you today?" Crystal asked.  
"Fine, thanks for asking." Quatre smiled.  
Lindsey eyed one of the young boys in front of Duo. He had very long brown bangs that hung over his face. The one eye she could see was a magnificant green. He was talking to a Chinese boy that was sitting next to him. He had dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. He had dark, mysterious eyes. Both Lindsey found very attractive. She just stared at them.  
"Lindsey? Wohoo! Earth to Lindsey!" Crystal waved her hand in front of her friend.  
"What?" Lindsey said, breaking out of her gaze.  
"What ya doing?"  
"Nothing!" She said, blushing slightly.  
Nicole piped in, "I know what you was doing, Lindsey. You were checking out those two." Nicole pointed to Trowa and Wufei. Duo stared with one eye brow raised and the two turned around.  
"Us?" They said in unison.  
Lindsey turned bright red and practically screamed, "I was not!"  
"Lindsey," George warned.  
"Sorry George." Lindsey shrunk in her seat. "It isn't even the beginning of school and all ready I'm getting into trouble!"  
"Sorry Lindsey."  
"It's OK."  
The bus turned into the school driveway. _Wow how time flies when your having fun! _Crystal thought as she gathered her stuff and prepared to get off the bus. The bus slowed to a stop and Crystal got off. She said bye to Lindsey, Nick, and Nicole and headed to the gym, with the five guys trailing, to get their schedules

+Sorry this chapter was so short. Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^+


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Hey Dan!"  
"Hey Crystal."   
"How're you doing?"  
"Good I guess. How was your summer?"  
"It was OK. Busy. I pretty much worked all summer."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Well I gotta go talk to Moe. I'll see you at lunch."  
"Yup, bye."  
"Bye."  
Crystal walked off towards a group of guys. She heard among them the familiar voice of her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since her birthday party which was July 12. They had discussed on getting together during the summer but never really made any plans. She snuck up behind him. His friends saw her but didn't say anything.  
"Hi Moe," She said right by his ear.  
He jumped and turned around. His friends laughed at him.  
"Hey Crystal."  
She gave him a hug and than asked, "Get your schedule yet?"  
"Yup."  
"Let me see it."  
She snatched it out of his hands and examined it next to hers.  
"Hmmm... very interesting."  
"What's so interesting?"  
She sighed and handed it back to him.  
"Once again the school has separated us. Think it's trying to tell us something?"  
"Nah."  
The bell rung above their heads.  
"Where you headed?" He asked.  
"Equine."  
"HA HA!"  
"Ya know, I like that class," she replied.  
"Oh well. See you at lunch." He gave her a kiss and took off. She shook her head and started walking in the other direction. _Stupid Moe. He thinks he is all high and mighty because he is a mechanics major. Grrr... I should smack him just for the heck of it._ She entered the animal science building hoping that her class would be worth going to. As she opened the door she noted that she was wrong, dead wrong. She had been stuck with all the stuck up horse majors that thought they knew every detail about the horse, riding, and it's equipment. She sighed and mumbled, "Perfect. JUST perfect."  
She resumed walking to an empty chair in the back of the room. She sat down and took out a 3 ring binder and a notebook for class. She than got a pen and proceeded to doodle on her binder. She looked up at the scene in front of her. Alyssa and Jenn were correcting some poor soul for getting a piece of tack wrong. She shook her head and continued on her doodle.  
She heard the door open but she didn't bother to look up to see who it was. She just figured it was probably more people she disliked and seeing them would put her into a darker mood than she already was in. _Than again, it could be the teacher, _she thought but she still didn't look up. As she added the finishing touches on the rose she was sketching on her binder, someone sat next to her. She ignored the person's presence. being stuck with all the stuck ups in the school brought down her self esteem and mood for the day. That was one of the reasons she was drawing. She felt the person lean into her personal space. She was now forced to look at this intruder. She looked up and came face to face with Quatre.  
"Jeez Quatre! Hi!"  
"Oh hi, sorry."  
"It's OK. I didn't know you where an animal major."  
"Ah, ya. I got my schedule changed."  
"May I see it?"  
"Sure," he replied, handing her a piece of folded up paper.  
She unfolded it and examined it. She quickly took out her's and compared the two together.  
"Hey, your in all my classes!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! That's great! I'll be able to help you out."  
"Cool."  
The door opened and the teacher walked in. Mrs. Gould let Tag off of his leash. People started calling his name, mostly Jenn and Alyssa. Tag went right by the two and rushed over to Quatre. Crystal smiled as Quatre happily pet the dog behind the ears. Crystal looked around and noticed that Quatre was being glared at by Jenn. _Oh great. Queen bitch-o is POed now because Tag went to Quatre instead of her. This is going to be a _long_ semester!_ She sighed and shook her head as Mrs. Gould explained the class guidelines and what to expect in class.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo, Heero, and Trowa were in Equipment Operations with about 7 other people. Wufei had gone to plant science.  
"Why do you think those two went to plant and animal?" Duo asked.  
"Truly, Quatre was not into mechanics. And I don't know why Wufei went to plant," Trowa responded.  
As Duo and Trowa talked, Heero serveyed the room. The class, he had to admit, sounded rather interesting. He didn't truely know what the class was about but he surely knew it wasn't about mobile suits. He watched as two boys goofed off. They had wooden paddle type things and were in the process of hitting each other with them. They were laughing like idiots. The two dropped the paddles because the one with the John Deere hat on had kicked the other one. The kid with the John Deere hat on slammed in to a desk and than in to Heero. Heero's anger rose.  
"Baka yarro!" Heero screamed.  
The boy stared at Heero, blinking a few times, with a quizzical look on his face.  
"What did you say?"  
"Baka. Judosai," Heero said in a monotone, and walked away.  
The boy shook his head and looked at his friend who was just as confused. Duo walked over to the boy with the hat on and stuck out his hand.  
"Oheyo! My name is Duo, yours?"  
"Moe."  
They shook hands. Duo than began to point out the other two. "That is Trowa and the person you were so lucky to meet was Heero. He usually isn't in a good mood in the morning."  
"OK..."  
"We're new and I know this is gonna sound really crazy but could you possible explain what goes on in this class?"  
Moe looked at him, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you taking this class if you don't know what it's about?"  
"Because... We just are OK?"  
"You know, you seem to be a more animal major type. Why don't you go with them? They are just as clueless as you!"  
Duo glared at Moe. "Look, I didn't ask your opinion on where we should be and truthfully I don't care if you tell us a damn thing but listen to me, I have friends in the animal science department. Don't be dissing their intelligence! I know one of them is ten times smarter than you all put together."  
Moe looked Duo in the eye, "And let _me_ tell _you_ something. My girlfriend is an animal science major."  
"Than why in the world do you go dissing them?"  
"For the hell of it."  
"Your really fucked in the head, you know that?"  
"Watch it, little girl!"  
"NANI!? What did you just call me?"  
"You gotta be a girl since you have a braid and your defending the animal science freaks."  
"Why I outta..."  
"Outta what? Huh? Bring it!"  
"FINE!"  
Just as Duo was about to throw a punch the door opened.  
"Kuso!" Duo harshly whispered and quickly sat down.  
Moe silently chuckled as Heero shook his head in disapproval. Mr. Nash entered the room and looked around as people started saying good morning to him.  
"Hey Mr. Nash," Moe said.  
"Morning Moe," Mr. Nash replied looking around the room. He spotted Duo, Heero and Trowa. "Ah. You three must be the new boys."  
"That's correct sir," Heero replied.  
"Hey Nash, they don't even know what this class is about."  
"I know that, Moe. Dr. Avery told me all about these guys. They are very good at repairing stuff so you guys may be learning from them."  
Moe looked in shock, "W-what?!"  
Mr. Nash looked at Moe. "Ask them, I'm not supposed to tell you anything."  
Moe glared at the three. Duo smerked at Moe and muttered, "Kuso atama."  
Mr. Nash explained the class to the three with out the other seven blowing up at him because they heard it all before.  
"Alright than. We are going to head outside. Moe, please bring the cub down to the dairy barn and help teach Duo, Heero and Trowa. I'll be down there in a minute."  
"OK, Mr. Nash," Moe replied and than turned to the three. "Come on."  
They walked down to the shop and over to a small yellow and white tractor. Moe hopped on and started it up.  
"Watch out," he said as he put it into gear and pulled out of its parking spot and out the door.  
The three followed him to the dairy barn. Moe turned down a alley that led to some sheds beside the dairy barn. Duo shook his head as his anger towards the teen on the tractor stood strong.  
"Kisama," he muttered as they turned down the alley to follow Moe.  
"You shouldn't let him get to you, Duo," Trowa said.  
"I know," Duo replied.  
"I suggest you not get us kicked out of this school, OK Duo?" Heero asked.  
"Whatever Heero."  
"Will you three pick up the pace? We don't have all day!" Moe yelled.  
"Ah! Kiss my ass, Moe!" Duo yelled back.  
"Nah, I'll pass on that. I'll kick it though!"  
"Will you both shut up!" Trowa snapped.  
"And what are you gonna do about it, broomhead?" Moe asked as he walked over to Trowa.  
Trowa began to chuckle and looked at Heero. Suddenly Trowa grabbed Moe's arm and flipped him over his head. Moe landed hard on his back stunned and winded.  
"Don't ever call me broomhead again. Got it?"  
Moe gasped to catch his breath and nodded his head in response.  
"Good. Now get up and teach us what to do," Trowa snapped, letting Moe stand up.  
Moe stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to the cub and began explaining about the different parts.


End file.
